


Hey Mom

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Sad, Skittles, Stiles mom, Stilinski Family Feels, graveyards, mama McCall and papa Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to visit his Mom at the graveyard. </p><p>just drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mom

Claudia Stilinski had always said Sundays were for family so that’s when Stiles, and the Sheriff when he could, would come to see her. So with a hand full of flowers he made his way to his mother’s tombstone and sat cross legged in front of it. 

“Hey Mom. I brought you some new flowers since the last ones got taken. Dad wanted to come but work kept him late today and he promised to take Melissa to that new movie about the werewolves. Scott and I already saw it. It sucked.” 

He laughed and finished setting the flowers next to the tombstone.

“Their finally calling it a date and they are really happy together Mom. I think it’s good for him too, she doesn’t let him get away with anything and he smiles all the time now. He’s coming to see you tomorrow since he couldn’t tonight so he hasn’t forgotten.”

“I think they could really be heading towards something serious and Dad said that you wouldn’t mind if I called her Mom and I know you loved her but I just wanted to make sure you would know that every time I call her Mom I’m thinking of you too. And if they actually get married or whatever then me and Scotty would be actual brothers so that would be awesome.” 

“I miss you so much Mom and I love you, so does Dad. I wish it was you making Dad so happy but out of anyone I’m glad it’s Melissa.” 

Stiles had tears slowly making their way down his cheeks as they often did when he visited and he sat in silence for a while. 

Stiles could soon hear the crunch of footsteps and he turned to see Scott walking towards him with a small bundle of flowers of his own which he placed beside Stiles’ ones. The Alpha sat beside his best friend and faced the headstone.

“Hey Mrs Stilinski, I hope Stiles didn’t tell you about that detention I got us both in today because it was an accident and I already apologized.” Stiles sniffed a laugh and was infinitely grateful for his brother.

“And I bet he didn’t tell you about how he saved everyone’s life last week. Again. We were all stuck in this stupid ring of mountain ash and there was a hunter that was gonna kill us all when in runs your son with a shotgun he borrowed from Argent. He did the coolest floor slide I’ve ever seen and kicked the ring of mountain ash out while shooting at the hunter. It was the most bad-ass thing I’ve ever seen anyone do.”

Stiles was laughing and wiped the remaining tears from his face as he bumped his shoulder against Scott’s. 

“Thanks man.”

The alpha only nodded. 

“Brothers.”


End file.
